Ne m'abandonne pas
by mmarths
Summary: [OS]Après les événements dramatiques à Beacon Hills, Derek revient pour s'assurer que Stiles va bien, mais l'adolescent n'est pas très disposé à parler. (Spoilers légers de la saison 5-a) Stiles/Derek (Sterek) M/M Lemon.


Note de l'auteur : du Sterek, du M/M, du mielleux, du Lemon et un peu de spoilers de la saison 5A… quelques détails de fin de mi-saison pas respectés, mais bon.. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les doigts de Stiles glissaient sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable depuis plus d'une heure. Ce rapport de laboratoire pour le cours de Physique paraissait ne plus en finir. Il en avait commencé la rédaction très tôt le matin en alternant « pause nourriture » et « pause salle de bain » ainsi qu'une « pause dans le lit » à s'allonger et à s'étirer en large et en travers pour soulager son dos et ses articulations. Il se demandait si Scott était tout aussi avancé que lui, terminé ou bien simplement pris d'une grande panique. Une majorité des notes finales de Laboratoire dépendait de ce rapport sur l'électricité et certaines lois complexes qui en résultaient.

Plus d'une fois, Stiles avait eu envie de laisser tomber, de refermer son ordinateur et de se caler sous l'oreiller. Il avait mal partout. Il ne savait pas comment placer ses jambes sous son bureau sans avoir des fourmillements. Ses lombaires lui rappelaient bien trop souvent leur existence. Sans oublier ses poignets qui, après des heures reposés sur le bord du portable, devenaient douloureux.

Il se cambra, se plaça les mains au niveau de ses reins avant de revenir à son traitement de texte.

Un logiciel lui servant de chronomètre lui indiquait que cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il n'avait pas fait de pause. Pas question d'arrêter avant d'avoir fini le paragraphe. Il jeta un coup d'œil de façon mécanique à l'horloge de son ordinateur. Il était un peu moins de six heures du soir. Son estomac gargouilla, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il mangera après ce paragraphe et pas avant. Son pied gauche était devenu insensible par une circulation sanguine compliquée. Il le bougera après ce paragraphe et pas avant.

Il se donna des claques sur les joues. Il ne devait pas laisser sa concentration partir une fois encore. Si Lydia ou même Scott pouvait rester assis pendant des heures à pianoter sur leur clavier de façon énergique et surtout, efficace dans leur travail, Stiles par contre souffrait toujours de ce problème de concentration. Bien entendu, il avait pris quelques pilules avec un reste de jus de fruit. Il avait coupé son téléphone portable et l'avait rangé dans un des tiroirs.

Son père était dans le salon en train de classer des papiers pour son travail tout en sirotant un café qui avait refroidi. Quand Stiles descendait boire rapidement du lait ou prendre des cookies pour se caler l'estomac, le shérif l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes tout en lui demandant où en était son travail pour l'école. Son fils, ressemblant à un hamster avec ses joues gonflées de lait, mimait quelques choses en gesticulant avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et de s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa chambre. Le policier poussait alors un soupir avant de se focaliser sur ses documents et photographies.

Stiles se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts, attrapa le dernier morceau de cookies près de son manuel de Physique, le cala entre ses lèvres avant de secouer les mains dans tous les sens dans un geste théâtral pour évacuer la fatigue due à la position. Il inspira profondément et se remit à taper rapidement au clavier. Il enregistra son travail quand son ordinateur afficha dix-huit heures et deux minutes. Il s'écarta de son bureau, fit quelques pas d'un côté puis de l'autre tout en se grattant le menton. Il s'arrêta net devant son bureau. Il avait oublié quelques choses dans l'avant-dernier paragraphe. Il en était certain. Il prit à nouveau place derrière son écran, se frotta les mains, se donna une claque sur les joues avant de se remettre au travail.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Stiles émit un grognement de désapprobation. Il fit la grimace et choisit de ne pas répondre. Son père savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger. Tant que sa concentration ne lui faisait pas faux bond, il ne voulait pas arrêter sa progression. Il était si proche de la fin de ce fichu rapport.

L'adolescent était assis sur un tabouret et non pas une chaise de bureau. Il en payait le prix à chaque nouvelle courbature. Il découvrait par la même occasion de nouveaux muscles plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Il tapa deux mots avant que la personne ne frappe à nouveau. Agacé, Stiles se passa les mains sur son visage, poussa son tabouret en se mettant en appui sur le bord du bureau avant d'arpenter la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte dans un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu avant de bloquer totalement.

Il cligna des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l'effet de surprise.

Derek Hale se tenait devant lui, barbe de plusieurs jours, veste en cuir et un regard pénétrant. Ils se fixèrent durant quelques instants puis très doucement, les doigts de Stiles glissèrent de la poignée pour se placer derrière son dos.

Que faisait le loup à Beacon Hills ? Il était parti avec Braeden après les événements du Mexique à la recherche de la mère de Malia. Après quoi, Stiles n'avait reçu aucun appel, aucun message de la part du loup-garou. Juste quelques photos de victimes ensanglantées qu'il avait montrées à une Malia désintéressée. Il déglutit avec peine, cherchant ses mots. Bon sang, depuis quand n'arrivait il plus à saluer quelqu'un ?

Le Shérif n'avait pas bougé de sa place même quand Derek s'était faufilé par la porte de derrière. Il l'avait remarqué tout en rangeant une photo de corps d'une adolescence dans un dossier consacré à un tueur en série. Le père du jeune homme avait suivi du regard ce loup-garou gravissant les marches très doucement et se tenant à peine à la rampe. Il aurait voulu le saluer et lui demander ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour du Mexique, mais il préférait laisser le loup discuter avec son fils de son absence. Si Derek décidait qu'il serait judicieux d'en discuter avec le Shérif, il le ferait bien de lui-même.

Stiles jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du loup comme s'il s'attendait à voir Braeden à l'autre bout du couloir. Derek dévisagea l'adolescent avec une certaine inquiétude, reniflant une faible odeur de sang frais.

Le loup-garou voulut dire quelque chose, mais Stiles leva une main devant lui dans un geste défensif. Il fit la grimace, le dévisagea à son tour avant de faire un pas en arrière puis un autre. Il baissa la tête, fit volte-face avant d'arpenter sa chambre d'un pas décidé et de retourner sur son ordinateur. Il se pinça les lèvres d'agacement, prit une grande inspiration avant de se remettre à pianoter.

Derek était de retour à Beacon Hills. Très bien. Qu'est ce qu'il comptait y faire exactement ? Son oncle était enfermé, sa sœur était dans un autre état sans doute. Kira était partie pour quelque temps. Scott… il ne préférait pas y penser. Ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Toute cette histoire de meurtres les avait éloignés. Stiles n'était pas prêt à déballer au loup ce qu'il pensait de son meilleur ami ou de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à cause de cela. Il avait besoin de Scott. C'était un fait de plus certain. Cependant, Scott n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis qu'il était devenu un « vrai Alpha ». Non. Depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, tout simplement. Stiles lui avait juste « aidé » à ne pas craquer tandis que Scott n'avait rien fait pour l'aider à son tour. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre pourquoi l'hyperactif avait dû défendre son père de la sorte en se débarrasser de Donovan. Bien entendu, Scott se réservait bien d'avouer que quand Melissa avait été attaquée par un Wendigo à l'hôpital juste avant la morsure de Liam, le cher « vrai Alpha » avait été à deux doigts de faire de la chair à canon du dit mangeur de chair. Peut-être cela n'avait il pas été un hasard que Donovan fût une sorte de « Wendigo » ?

Stiles secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées envahissantes. Derek n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte, observant le dos courbé de l'adolescent. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur ; l'atmosphère chargée en angoisses et colères de la chambre lui irritait le nez. Il n'était pas étonné que le jeune garçon l'ignorât. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des mois. Braeden lui avait bien fait comprendre que Stiles avait changé. Quelque chose avait irrémédiablement disparu.

Derek se souvenait parfaitement de cet adolescent un peu maladroit et totalement en manque de confiance en lui qui s'était égaré dans la forêt à quelques pas de la demeure de sa famille. Stiles l'avait reconnu ce qui avait eu don d'intriguer le loup. L'incendie remontant à plusieurs années, cela avait fait un moment que la presse locale n'en parlait plus. Et les récents meurtres qui en avaient découlé avaient commencé que plus tard. Derek n'avait jamais su pourquoi Stiles s'était souvenu de lui, de son visage, de son histoire. Même si l'incendie avait fait les gros titres, cela n'expliquait en rien comment et pourquoi le jeune homme l'avait reconnu dans la forêt. Après tout, Derek était parti pendant une longue période et ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé auparavant.

Ce n'était plus ce jeune garçon aux yeux pétillants et demandeurs de mystère et autres dangers potentiels.

Ce n'était plus ce jeune garçon qui essayait de résoudre les problèmes de son groupe en élaborant des plans étranges.

Ce n'était plus ce jeune garçon qui était resté près de lui quand sa meute avait été décimée.

Stiles avait changé. Il était très en colère. Contre quoi ? Derek n'en avait aucune idée. C'était tout aussi palpable que ses angoisses et son traumatisme par rapport à la perte de sa mère.

Derek entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il parcourut les alentours du regard. Tableau en verre, caisses remplies de dossiers posés près d'une commode, des fils de laine étirés sur les murs partant d'une note en rouge vers une photo indescriptible. Le lit à deux places était fait au carré et possédait qu'un seul oreiller. Juste à côté, la fenêtre était légèrement ouverte. Le bureau se trouvait en face du lit, arborait des livres sur le coin supérieur gauche ainsi qu'une boîte de cookies vide.

Derek afficha un rictus en observant le jeune homme se gratter la nuque avant de se remettre à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. Le loup se rapprocha doucement et, arrivé à la hauteur des épaules de l'adolescent, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Stiles l'ignora et tapota de plus belle sur ses touches. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire timide quand les doigts du loup-garou glissèrent le long de son dos pour se loger dans le bas des reins.

L'adolescent referma son ordinateur d'un geste vif et passablement agacé, plaça son coude sur le bord du bureau et se tourna vers le loup-garou.

Stiles le dévisagea, le front plissé. Il se leva, croisa les bras avant de le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Derek le considéra à son tour avant d'afficher un faible sourire.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Beacon Hills ? voulut savoir l'adolescent. »

Derek baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots, scrutant les alentours comme s'il s'attendait à voir débarquer Scott, Malia ou même le Shérif. Il fixa le lit du jeune homme avant de répondre le plus sincèrement qu'il le pût :

« Braeden m'a dit que la situation était devenue compliquée.

— Compliquée dans quel genre ? Dans le genre "meurtres, créatures surnaturelles étranges" ou dans le genre "personne n'écoute Stiles et voila le résultat" ? »

Derek le dévisagea longuement, analysant chaque battement de cœur, chaque inspiration et expiration.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Stiles.

— Donc, tu reviens sans savoir ce qui se passe dans cette ville ? lança l'adolescent en ouvrant grand les bras dans un geste théâtral, faussement abasourdi.

— Tu as changé, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà autre chose.

« Je n'ai pas changé, Derek. Si tu penses que j'ai changé uniquement parce que je n'ai plus de voiture ou parce que Scott ne m'a pas cru sur parole ou parce que je commence à me demander si Malia éprouve réellement des sentiments pour moi ou parce que tout simplement personne ne veut faire un tant soit peu confiance à ce pauvre Stiles quand il dit que quelqu'un est dangereux ou responsable de quinze meurtres tout au plus, alors, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

Derek déglutit avec peine tout en continuant à fixer le jeune homme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Stiles enchaîna en le pointant du doigt :

« Tu sais ce qui est vraiment désolant voir pathétique dans cette histoire ? C'est que quelque chose aurait dû changer, mais que ça, par contre, cela n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

— Stiles, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre où tu veux en venir. »

L'adolescent poussa un soupir d'exaspération, fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le loup qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, souffla Derek. »

Stiles fit la grimace avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie. Il se massa mécaniquement son épaule blessée avant de répondre avec un sourire carnassier :

« Je suis vivant. C'est amplement suffisant. »

Il prit place sur le bord de son lit avant de se laisser tomber en arrière tandis que le loup s'approcha avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu as changé, fit remarquer Derek dans un souffle. »

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le plafond, les mains jointes sur la poitrine.

Le loup soupira et s'allongea à son tour, tourné vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier resta de marbre et continua à fixer un point devant lui.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position dans un silence pesant. Derek examinait chaque parcelle de peau, chaque variation cardiaque, chaque émotion du jeune homme qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Les lèvres humides et entrouvertes, les yeux sombres qui ne daignaient pas le regarder, les muscles qui se contractaient à cause de la douleur au niveau de son épaule.

L'odeur de sang commençait à lui donner la nausée.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa propre respiration. Ce n'était que du sang. Le sang de Stiles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé de cette manière. Derek se surprit à espérer que ce fût simplement la dernière fois.

Stiles tourna le visage vers le loup avant d'esquisser un sourire forcé. Il lui tapota la joue avant de prendre appui sur les coudes.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, mon louveteau. On dirait que tu essaies de résoudre l'assassinat de Kennedy.

— Tu saignes. »

Stiles se figea et cligna des yeux deux fois avant de faire remarquer sèchement :

« Comme n'importe quel humain.

— N'importe quel humain essaierait de soigner cette blessure.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment de conseils à recevoir de quelqu'un qui peut soigner ses blessures juste en claquant des doigts.

— Stiles…

— Ne t'occupe pas de cela. Ce n'est rien, fit l'adolescent sur un ton sans réplique. »

Derek lui agrippa le poignet, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Pour quelqu'un dont la vue du sang lui fait horreur, tu es bien serein, Stiles.

— Oh je me suis habitué. Je m'habitue à tout. Regarde. Je me suis habitué à ce que personne ne m'écoute. Et je me suis habitué à ce que tout le monde me laisse tomber. Toi le premier, Derek Hale. »

Le principal concerné lui lâcha le poignet avant de secouer la tête et de murmurer avec un sourire ironique :

« Je t'ai laissé tomber ? Vraiment, Stiles ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard.

« Tu me laisseras tomber, déclara-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Comme tous les autres. Je croyais que Scott ne pourrait jamais m'abandonner, mais il l'a fait. Alors, pourquoi pas toi, après tout ? Hein, Derek ? Pourquoi pas toi ? »

Stiles voulut se lever, mais le loup lui agrippa fermement le poignet.

« Si je suis là, c'est que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Maintenant, tu me montres ta blessure. Ce n'est pas une suggestion. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Stiles eut un sourire forcé. Il lui tourna le dos et retira son t-shirt avant de le balancer sur son bureau d'un geste maladroit. Il se cambra légèrement avant de replier les genoux contre son ventre. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du loup-garou sur sa nuque.

Le dos de l'adolescent était parsemé de griffures plus ou moins profondes ainsi qu'une blessure près de l'épaule que Derek reconnut comme surnaturelle. Du moins, c'était la marque que feraient les dents d'un Wendigo. Cette perspective le fit frissonner d'horreur. Il connaissait ce genre de créatures ainsi que certaines rumeurs à leur sujet comme le kidnapping et la congélation de leurs proies dans leur cave. Rien qu'à l'idée que Stiles aurait pu être dévoré de la sorte le rendait… complètement fou. Pour ce qui était des autres marques, il apprendra beaucoup plus tard que c'était l'œuvre de Malia. Derek déglutit avec peine. Ses doigts s'approchèrent de la nuque de l'adolescent puis glissèrent doucement vers la « morsure » qui suintait encore. Stiles se crispa et étouffa un gémissement de douleur quand le loup effleura la blessure.

Stiles aurait dû demander de l'aide à un druide que ce fût Deaton ou même Morell. Ils auraient pu soigner cette horrible chose qui lui défigurait l'épaule. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé comme cela ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'y mettre un pansement pour éviter toute contamination ou autre chose de ce genre ? Melissa McCall ne devait pas être au courant. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça. Scott et les autres devaient avoir senti cette odeur de sang ; dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avaient ils rien tenté de leur côté ? Peut-être était-ce Stiles qui refusait d'être soigné ? Derek n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations de l'adolescent. Peut-être avait-il peur des questions sur l'origine de cette blessure ? Ce serait tout aussi insensé. Si un Wendigo l'avait attaqué, il aurait dû au moins en avertir Scott.

Derek examina plus en profondeur les griffures. Elles avaient pour la plupart cicatrisé et étaient sur le point de disparaître. Il effleura la hanche droite du bout des doigts ce qui fit légèrement sursauter l'adolescent. Derek réprima un petit rire.

Stiles tourna la tête, l'air interrogateur. Le loup se concentra derechef sur la blessure près de l'épaule.

« Pourquoi n'as tu pas mis quelque chose pour que cela cicatrise ? voulut savoir Derek en lui massant doucement l'avant-bras. »

Stiles eut un rire sans joie.

« Je ne savais pas si cela était vraiment utile. Ou conseillé. Je m'y connais pas grand-chose en blessure… bizarre.

— Tu l'as montré à la mère de Scott ? »

Comme toute réponse, l'adolescent secoua doucement la tête.

« À Deaton peut-être ?

— Non plus. Il n'est plus en ville de toute façon. Et puis, cela se guérit bien tout seul, non ? J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, répliqua Stiles froidement.

— Stiles…

— Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que je risque de me transformer en Wendigo ou en chat botté peut-être ? »

L'adolescent s'écarta du loup et lui fit face, assis sur une jambe et l'autre pendante dans le vide.

« Stiles, je ne suis pas en train de dire que… enfin, je trouve cela juste bizarre que tu n'aies rien fait pour te soigner, avoua Derek dans un souffle.

— Peut-être avais-je envie que cela s'infecte et que je devienne quelque chose ? lança l'adolescent sur le ton de la provocation. »

Derek se retint de répliquer de façon cinglante. Il pouvait percevoir les battements effrénés de son cœur ainsi que la colère qui commençait à l'envahir. Résigné, le loup le considéra un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il fit la moue et s'apprêta à se lever. Stiles détourna le regard en direction de son bureau où il pouvait entrapercevoir la lumière douce qu'affichait son ordinateur pour signaler qu'il était en veille. Il devait continuer son rapport de laboratoire. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de cette blessure avec Derek. Il ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Même si le loup avait perdu toute sa famille, même s'il avait tous les droits de haïr Kate Argent et son oncle pour l'incendie volontaire. Personne ne pouvait comprendre les motivations de Stiles. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti en tuant même par accident celui qui avait juré de se venger de son père.

Cette blessure près de l'épaule était comme le stigmate de ce qui s'était produit à la bibliothèque de l'école. Le soigner, le faire disparaître serait comme oublier qu'il avait enlevé la vie de quelqu'un. C'était absurde. Totalement absurde. Mais Stiles n'avait pas le choix. Il se refusait catégoriquement d'y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Son père avait échappé à une possible attaque et il aurait pu se défendre — après tout, il était armé et était au courant du monde surnaturel autour de lui.

Si cette blessure venait à s'infecter ou pire à le tuer, il prendrait cela comme une sorte de châtiment. Il savait au fond de lui que tout cela était risible. Scott était là avec ses belles paroles sur le respect de la vie des autres alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tuer Peter quand il en avait eu l'occasion, juste avant que Derek n'intervienne pour lui subtiliser son statut d'Alpha en tranchant la gorge de son propre oncle.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre et Stiles n'en avait pas envie. Il aurait simplement voulu que son meilleur ami le rassure, le réconforte, le _protège, s'occupe de lui._ Un tout petit peu de lui au lieu de courir à droite et à gauche pour sauver Kira ou pour secouer son Beta. Stiles avait cette impression que plus les choses évoluaient, plus il s'éloignait irrémédiablement de Scott.

Il eut envie d'éclater en sanglots en y repensant. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Pas devant Derek.

« Je vais bien, murmura Stiles les yeux humides. »

Derek afficha un rictus. Il lui caressa la joue du revers de l'index. Stiles lui adressa un sourire forcé. Il détourna les yeux en direction de son bureau.

« Je dois terminer mon rapport de laboratoire pour le cours de Physique. Un truc très ennuyeux, murmura l'adolescent.

— Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa le loup en l'aidant à remettre son t-shirt. »

Stiles fit un faux mouvement en passant la tête dans l'encolure et faillit basculer en arrière. Derek le rattrapa en lui saisissant les hanches. L'adolescent bloqua sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Il bafouilla un remerciement, se leva en ajustant son polo et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. Stiles sortit son ordinateur portable de sa torpeur et se remit au travail. Il relut rapidement son dernier paragraphe tandis que Derek consulta son téléphone portable. Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait oublié de lui répondre, l'adolescent se tourna vers le loup-garou. En le voyant assis au bord de son lit avec sa veste en cuir et son air sombre, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était toujours avec Braeden.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les doigts en attente des ordres positionnés au-dessus de son clavier. Il fixa le curseur qui clignotait en bas de sa page avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Derek qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son téléphone.

« Braeden est avec toi ? lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

— Non, elle est partie au Mexique pour quelque temps, répondit-il en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

— Ah. »

Derek se leva, fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de s'approcher de Stiles. Il lui effleura l'épaule au niveau de sa blessure, ce qui fit sursauter l'hyperactif qui réprima un cri de douleur. Il porta la main sur son épaule douloureuse avant de se tourner vers le loup-garou. Il lui lança un regard rempli de reproche avant de baisser les yeux et de se concentrer à nouveau sur son rapport.

« Tu devrais vraiment te faire examiner, Stiles, murmura simplement Derek d'une voix légèrement haletante.

— Je vais _bien_. »

Le loup-garou n'insista pas malgré les battements irréguliers émanant du cœur de l'adolescent. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le cou de Stiles avant de le masser doucement tandis qu'il recommença à pianoter, d'abord doucement puis dans un rythme nettement plus soutenu. Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, soupira de lassitude et continua son paragraphe. Il tapa quelques mots avant de tous les effacer en grognant de mécontentement, les doigts du loup-garou lui caressant la base de la nuque tandis qu'il se tenait parfaitement droit derrière l'adolescent.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles n'arrivait plus à faire suffisamment le vide dans son esprit pour continuer son rapport. L'image de Scott l'abandonnant, la douleur vive dans son épaule, Malia qui semblait de plus en plus perdue et Lydia… il secoua vivement la tête, chassant ces pensées envahissantes.

Quelque chose d'humide lui effleura le cou ; l'hyperactif se crispa avant de basculer la tête en arrière. Le sommet de son crâne rencontra l'épaule droite du loup-garou tandis qu'il déposa un autre baiser sur la peau frêle de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, posa une main sur le bras du loup avant de le repousser gentiment. L'ancien Alpha de Beacon Hills se pencha et lui enlaça la taille, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent. Stiles fixa quelques secondes le curseur sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable avant de donner une petite tape sur les mains jointes du loup-garou au niveau de son ventre. Derek le lâcha, lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Stiles le considéra un moment avant de baisser les yeux et de sourire timidement. Derek lui caressa la joue, lui embrassa le front avant de le serrer contre lui. La tête contre le ventre du lycanthrope, Stiles avala doucement sa salive. D'un geste maladroit, il lui enlaça la taille à son tour. La chaleur réconfortante du loup-garou et sa présence suffirent à apaiser le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent tandis que l'ancien Alpha continuait à lui masser tantôt la nuque tantôt la joue du bout des doigts.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le Shérif monte les escaliers et entre dans la chambre sans s'annoncer. D'un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Stiles s'écarta du loup-garou avant de saluer son père de la main. Derek quant à lui se contenta d'un mouvement de tête à l'attention du shérif de Beacon Hills. Celui-ci plissa le front d'un air soupçonneux avant de hausser les épaules. Il proposa aux deux jeunes gens de venir manger un morceau ce que Derek accepta dans un souffle tandis que Stiles se contenta de fixer l'écran de son ordinateur.

Quand son père disparut du pas de la porte, Stiles ferma l'ordinateur portable d'un coup sec. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il arriverait à la fin de ce stupide devoir. Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon avant de faire volte-face. Derek le considéra un moment avant de se pencher vers le visage de l'adolescent. Ce dernier fit un mouvement de recul, se cognant le dos contre son bureau. Arborant un air presque effaré, il secoua vivement la tête, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste défensif. Un sourire désolé se dessina sur les lèvres du loup et, tandis que Stiles se baissa pour ramasser la boîte de cookies tombée par terre, Derek se pencha à nouveau et lui déposa un baiser léger sur la joue, juste à côté de l'oreille. Stiles se retourna aussitôt en direction du loup-garou, l'observa réajuster sa veste noire et consulter son téléphone portable.

Son estomac se contracta tandis que le loup-garou se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

 _Il allait l'abandonner comme Scott, comme Malia, comme Lydia, comme tous les autres…_

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Stiles bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte pour la bloquer avec son dos et se mettre au travers du chemin de Derek. Abasourdi, le loup s'arrêta net à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, supplia Stiles d'une voix pâteuse. Je t'en prie. »

Derek contempla l'adolescent un moment avant de murmurer :

« Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

— Verdict ? tenta Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

— Tu as dit que tu allais bien.

— Je mentais.

— Pour sûr que tu mentais. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant les larmes monter avant de secouer doucement la tête. Se retrouver dans cette position, le dos contre la porte de sa propre chambre avec Derek à quelques centimètres de lui avaient don de lui rappeler ce moment où Derek s'était caché chez lui et puis, ce surnom idiot de « Miguel », Danny qui avait semblé intéressé par la musculature du loup-garou. Ah ! Ce Stiles adolescent énergique, curieux et sans aucun instinct de survie avait bel et bien disparu. Il n'était plus rien d'autre que l'ombre de lui-même, dévoré par la colère d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami, d'avoir été trahi par lui et d'avoir été simplement abandonné.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, implora Stiles. »

Derek arbora un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser léger sur le front de l'adolescent.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Stiles. »

Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, mais Stiles lui agrippa le bras, l'arrêtant net dans son geste.

« Ton père nous attend. »

Stiles secoua vivement la tête avant de lancer d'une voix tremblante :

« Tu vas m'abandonner. Comme Scott. Comme Lydia. Comme Malia. Comme tous les autres.

— Stiles, écoute…

— Vous êtes tous là avec vos pouvoirs surnaturels à courir à gauche et à droite tandis que moi je suis obligé de servir de ma tête pour résoudre les problèmes de cette satanée ville. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que c'est moi qui ai raison dans la majorité des cas, mais personne n'a envie de m'écouter.

— Pour le moment, c'est toi qui n'écoutes pas, Stiles.

— _Tu es parti, Derek_ _!_ s'emporta l'adolescent d'une voix stridente. Après le Mexique, tu n'as même pas daigné montrer le bout de ton museau. Tu n'as même pas essayé de me contacter une seule fois. Tu n'as même pas essayé d'envoyer des emails ou d'appeler mon père ou même de faire passer un message à ta stupide petite-amie pour qu'elle me le retransmette. Non. Rien. _Que dalle_.

— Je suis parti, certes, mais je n'ai pas cessé une seule seconde de me faire du souci pour vous, répliqua Derek sentant la colère l'envahir. De me faire du souci _pour toi._ Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre cela ?

— Tout ce que je comprends c'est que _tu es parti_ ! Envolé ! Parti le loup-garou Derek Hale ! Le loup-garou qui se transforme en loup noir et qui a les yeux qui brillent d'une lueur bleue.

— Si tu tenais tant à ce que je revienne, pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me contacter, Stiles ? »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa. À la place, il se dégagea plus violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu du loup-garou, fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de faire volte-face. Il porta machinalement la main sur son épaule douloureuse avant de rétorquer :

« Tu m'avais laissé tomber. Pourquoi tu serais revenu, Derek ? »

Derek craqua comme il n'avait jamais cru le faire de sa vie. Il se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers l'adolescent et le poussa violemment contre le mur, juste à côté du bureau où l'ordinateur portable se trouvait toujours en veille. Le loup agrippa le col de l'adolescent avec force et ses yeux prirent cette couleur bleue si spécifique. Stiles lui soutint le regard, les lèvres tremblantes, les joues rosies par la colère, le dos douloureux et l'estomac retourné.

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai jamais voulu revenir plus tôt ? À la seconde même où Braeden m'a dit que la situation en ville devenait catastrophique, j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai pensé à ce que tu devais endurer. J'ai pensé à tout ce que ton esprit _légèrement_ paranoïaque devait s'imaginer. J'aurais voulu être là quand Scott t'a abandonné pour te soutenir et essayer d'arranger les choses. Comme tu l'as fait quand j'ai perdu ma meute. Je n'ai pas oublié, Stiles. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Je n'ai jamais _voulu_ oublier. Toi qui es resté près de moi quand Boyd a été tué. »

Stiles déglutit avec peine, fixant toujours le visage du loup ravagé par la colère.

« Ne me dis plus jamais que je t'ai laissé tomber. Car, ce n'est pas vrai, Stiles. Et tu le sais. »

L'adolescent secoua doucement la tête, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Combien de temps… avant que tu me détestes comme Scott ? sanglota l'adolescent. Hein… combien de temps avant que tu ne décides… à me laisser tomber ? Parce que je me suis habitué à plein de choses, tu vois. Je me suis habitué à ce que Lydia se rapproche de cet imbécile de shérif adjoint. Je me suis habitué à ce que mon père enlève son alliance et fréquente d'autres femmes… que ma mère… décédée. Je me suis habitué à ce que Liam fasse n'importe quoi les nuits de pleines lunes. Je me suis habitué à ce que Malia… juste… vient quémander des câlins et des caresses avant de partir, me laisser seul dans le lit à me demander si elle m'aime vraiment… ou si je suis juste... un mec comme tant d'autres. Mais… je n'arrive pas à m'habituer que mon meilleur ami... juste… que Scott me regarde comme si j'étais le responsable de toute la misère du monde ou comme si je l'avais trahi pour de bon. Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ce qu'il me déteste comme cela. Mais je fais avec. J' _essaie_ de faire avec. Car c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire. Cependant, je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à supporter que tu m'abandonnes. Je ne le pourrai pas. »

Derek essuya les larmes de Stiles du revers de l'index avant de se pencher à nouveau vers son visage. Il colla son front contre le sien avant de répondre doucement :

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Stiles. »

Le loup lui caressa le nez avec le sien avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de l'adolescent qui fit un mouvement de recul, se cognant la tête contre le mur par la même occasion.

« J'aime Malia, fit simplement Stiles. »

Avec un sourire amusé, Derek enlaça la taille de l'hyperactif, le plaqua contre son torse avant de lui happer les lèvres dans un baiser timide puis passionné qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque le Shérif les appela depuis la cuisine. Stiles soupira de frustration tandis que Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, gardant l'adolescent tout contre lui.

« J'aime vraiment Malia, lâcha Stiles d'une voix haletante tandis que Derek l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de le mordre. »

Les doigts du loup se faufilèrent sous le polo de l'adolescent tandis que ses crocs s'attaquèrent d'abord doucement puis plus fougueusement la peau pâle de sa gorge. Stiles étouffa un gémissement, se tenant fébrilement au bureau tandis que sa main libre avait empoigné la hanche du lycanthrope.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, se laissant étrangement aller sous les succions du loup tandis que les mains de ce dernier lui caressaient le dos au niveau des griffures laissées par la Coyote. Stiles se crispa quand Derek lui effleura sa blessure près de son épaule avant de laisser échapper un gémissement nettement moins plaintif. Derek l'embrassa à nouveau, la main lui caressant la joue tandis que l'autre tenait l'adolescent plaqué contre lui.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ni même à penser tandis que la langue de Derek Hale caressait la sienne tantôt tendrement tantôt avec ardeur. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il étouffa un nouveau gémissement quand le loup posa la main sur son entrejambe. Il voulut le repousser juste pour reprendre son souffle, pour reprendre contrôle de lui-même, mais l'ancien Alpha le souleva du sol et le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau. Il enleva l'ordinateur portable d'une main sans libérer les lèvres de l'adolescent et le posa sur le tabouret avant de l'éloigner d'un coup de pied. Stiles retira la veste noire du loup avant de lui entourer les hanches avec les jambes.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, haleta Stiles tandis que le loup se mit à happer délicieusement la gorge. »

Et, alors que le Shérif mit les couverts sur la grande table à manger, son fils enleva le polo puis le t-shirt du loup, lui lécha le torse tandis que le lycan lui défit le pantalon avec grande hâte. Stiles lui agrippa la nuque, l'embrassa à son tour avec fougue, prenant appui avec son autre main sur le bord du bureau. Le loup laissa échapper un grognement approbateur tandis que Stiles lui caressa le dos, resserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, répéta Stiles dans un souffle, haletant de plus belle. »

Derek l'embrassa passionnément, caressant les jambes dénudées de l'adolescent qui l'entravaient. Et quand le dernier rempart se brisa, Stiles retint sa respiration, le visage crispé. Derek s'ajusta, agrippa la nuque de l'adolescent tandis que celui-ci bascula la tête en arrière, les mains plaquées sur le bureau dans un appui plus que précaire. Au premier mouvement brusque, Stiles laissa échapper un râle avant de plaquer une main devant ses lèvres. Derek la lui retira d'un geste vif et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Les yeux irrémédiablement clos, la respiration haletante, le visage empourpré, l'adolescent s'agrippa au bord du bureau tandis que les mouvements du loup-garou se firent de plus en plus erratiques. Il agrippa les jambes de l'adolescent avant de les passer sur ses épaules. Le dos de Stiles se trouva plaqué contre le bureau, la tête à quelques centimètres du mur. L'adolescent brisa le baiser, enlaça le cou du loup-garou avant de coller son visage contre le sien, laissant totalement cour à ses halètements, oubliant totalement la présence de son père dans la maison.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, cria-t-il en le serrant avec force contre lui. Bordel, Derek, _ne m'abandonne pas._ »

Le loup enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent dont les lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des gémissements de plus en plus rauques à mesure que les mouvements du lycanthrope se firent plus brusques et plus rapides.

L'adolescent n'était pas conscient de ses propres râles parfois discrets parfois proches d'un cri rauque qui obligeait le loup à plaquer une main libre contre ses lèvres pour étouffer le bruit. Stiles sentit les crocs de Derek s'enfoncer dans sa gorge quand ce dernier atteignit le point du non-retour. L'adolescent lui lacera le dos, l'emprisonnant avec ses jambes tandis qu'il se crispa à son tour, étouffant un dernier gémissement d'un poing fermé et placé entre les dents.

Après être resté quelques instants immobile, haletant et ruisselant de sueur, Derek embrassa doucement Stiles avant de se dégager tandis que l'adolescent se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

Sans un mot, ils se précipitèrent sur les vêtements réciproques. Stiles venait d'enfiler son t-shirt quand Derek lui enlaça la taille pour un baiser chaste.

Tandis que le Shérif les appela encore une fois en bas des escaliers, le loup murmura sans quitter Stiles des yeux :

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Stiles esquissa un sourire sincère avant d'acquiescer. Derek lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts avant de le serrer une dernière fois contre lui.

Il ne l'abandonnera jamais.

Non. Jamais.

 **Fin.**


End file.
